Another Piece of Fabric
by Gemma Weasley
Summary: Ginny's a fashion designer and a workaholic, Draco's a sucessful executive who is also a workaholic can Ginny's best friends Colin and Neville, along with Draco's best friend Blaise get them both over work and onto each other? DG CB CN (Male Blaise)
1. Freaking Out Over Fashion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I'd be rich and famous and I would not resort to writing fan-fiction.

A/N: Hey yall! This my first fic ever! Ok so go easy on me please and read and review please! and if you don't like my story please don't eat me alive!, and I must give a shout out to DoMiNaTrIx and The Victoria Beast, as well as SpLaSh and Bill, love yall enjoy my fic!

~*~*~*~*Another Piece of Fabric*~*~*~*~

~*~*Chapter 1: Freaking Out Over Fashion*~*~

"I can't do this by myself! Designs I can do! Models I can deal with, but putting on a star studded style bash I can't do, and how am I supposed to keep the executives from _Fire Breather Industries entertained? What if they hate my line! Or worse yet the show, I think I'm having a nervous breakdown, where's Colin when you need him?" said Ginny in an anxious and exhausted voice. _

It was yet another one of those days where everything was going wrong as Ginny stood pacing in her chic downtown Diagon Alley office. You may be wondering just what in the world Ginny had to be so worried about, well for starters she had just been promoted to head of fashion for _Enchanted_, and to top it all off she had less than forty-two hours to go before her first fashion show and the premiere of her new line. 

On top of all that the caterer was late, her best friend/ top male model / sometimes secretary Colin Creevy had gotten bitten by a doxie and was currently being cared for by his long time boyfriend Neville Longbottom (Neville had realized his true feelings about 'guys', mainly Colin after a brief rendezvous with Mr. Creevy after the Yule Ball.) Ginny caught a smile forming on her face when she thought of how shy both of her best friends had been when they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Ginny also thought that Colin's doxie story had been a little fishy and she suspected that said person was most likely being shagged to death by a one, Mr. Longbottom; Ginny felt another smile form on her face as she wished desperately that she could find the type of love that they had. Ginny felt her smile quickly fade away when her desk phone rang for the trillionth time that day.

" Hello Executive Fashion Designer, Ginny Weasley Speaking" said Ginny in her best (I'll kiss your ass if you'll kiss mine voice.)

"Gin, babe I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be there but I finished everything, so before you get yourself all worked up look in my lower left desk drawer and pick up the large black folder it's color coded pink=fashions, yellow= lights and music, green=guests and pay checks…and Gin I put that in descending order by who's the most important and who has the most dinero, anyway aqua=drinks and refreshment, and last but not least silver for seating arrangements."

Ginny reached into her desk and stood up triumphantly holding the folders. After doing a small happy dance she sunk happily down to the floor muttering things to herself like,

"I'm not going to die… My life isn't going down the shit hole! I'm not going to end up on the street…"

"Ginny... Ginny....Ginny?, come back to the world of the sane, Gin! honey all you have to do is be backstage at four o'clock pm to prepare the models for the show at seven, oh and don't forget you'll need at date and a dress and I know _you can get the latter __but getting a man for yourself is up to you… unless you'd like to swing the other way for once?"_

It hit Ginny like a sack of galleons Ginny started asking herself why there was always a _but, why to every great thing must there be a _but_?_

" Colin I can't get anybody… I, there's Harry… but... I.... Oh, Colin what am I going to do! What if the executives from _Fire Breather Industries _see that I don't have a man and they decide not to give us the grant, and if they don't give us the grant I won't be able to keep designing, and then I might lose my job… and…and.!?!?"

"Ginny baby, sweetheart, sugar quill they wouldn't do that I promise. In fact forget needing a man I'll bring someone by the night of as a stand-in."

Ginny made a skeptical look at the phone as if questioning the speaker and not the phone 

"Gin. You still there?"

"Neville is that you? Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes it's me, and yes your on speaker phone! Anyway, Gin, Colin's right its only one night and your not getting married. It's like a…a one nighter if you will …well not in the exact sense. Come on Gin you never know you may just like who Colin brings!"

"Colin can you hear me?"

"Yes, Gin?"

" Listen Colin I'm _not going to go out with another one of your lesbian friends!"_

"Gin, no one said anything about lesbians and I promise I'll find you someone handsome and sweet and I promise it'll be a _she_."

"Colin" Ginny said fear and anger sounding in her voice

"I meant _he, Oh Gin you know me I'm not picky she, he, it same difference to me," Ginny growled into the phone_

"Alright, Alright I'll sure it's a he"__

"Col I don't know maybe I could just go stag and show my female independence, you know like my ability to stand strong and alone, very alone…"

"Spoken like a true lesbian, Gin I think I might cry that was beautiful, and I was truly moved, but seriously Ginny what'll it be?"

"Alright, alright but if anything goes wrong I'll hunt you down and roast you inside out on a spit… Col, Nev I wish Harry was here, I wish he could hold me, I wish he could see me up there being the important one for once, I'm so angry with him for leaving me alone and yet when he comes to see me I can never bring myself to say that it's over.

"Now Gin," said Neville in a motherly voice "Gin I'm so sorry, I know you miss Harry, and I know that he sometimes neglects you, but you know that he's working with the Aurors rounding up and arresting the rest of the rebel death eaters; and I think that's just a little more important than…"

" It's more important than me? Is that what you were going to say? Never mind, Neville... I'm sorry, anyway Colin are you still going to help me on opening night?"

"Of course I am Gin and Neville says he didn't mean it that way… Did you Neville?"

"No I did'nt and I'm the one who should be sorry! Gin you'll get over him and we'll help you."

Ginny stifled a yawn, wiped away a tear and looked down at her watch

"Look Col I'm sorry but I'm totally thrashed. I'm going home now before I pass out."

"Alright Gin, see ya…oh Gin wait here's a piece of advice. When you get home take a hot bath, have a strong drink, and go straight to bed cause tomorrow's going to be ten times worse and your going to need it."

"Alright Col, I will, I promise and I hope _you _feel better… oh yeah put Nev on the phone."

"Hello Gin, I love you."

"I love you to Nev. I'm sorry I got angry it's just it's getting lonely at the top, anyway, on a less yet more serious note Nev don't keep him up all night, please! I need him to keep me from falling apart tomorrow and he also has to model, Ok!?!"

"Alright Gin, Night" said Neville with a hint of laughter in his voice; and with that Ginny finally hung up the phone and began to pack up for her trip home.

"Accio…_palm-pilot…accio…laptop…accio purse…accio _Limited_ Travel Bag…no not that one the other one yes the silver and black one… accio __Starbucks travel mug…accio design plans and sketch pad…accio camera… and last but not least... accio show folder."_

Ginny looked around the room trying to see if there was anything she might have forgotten having the slightest feeling that she might have forgotten something important she picked up her remembrall off her desk and gave it a quick squeeze the smoke remained a crystal like clear white, and this strengthened Ginny's resolve. 

Ginny grabbed her wand and shrunk her now completely full travel bag and put it in her purse, finally with two flicks of her wand Ginny cut off all of her electric equipment, turned out the lights and locked the door. Ginny decided that she would arapparate onto the street and walk home even though she was extremely tired; and with a small pop Ginny landed a little less than gracefully on the dimly lighted street below and began her trek home. As Ginny walked she said her final verbal thought for the evening.

"I wonder if I'm worrying my life away, I miss Harry so much, but he doesn't care and he's probably shacking up with some auror chick right now anyway. I guess I need to move on, and maybe Nev's right, maybe I need to try being single for awhile because this hurts to much." and with that final thought Ginny pulled out her newly bought muggle _I-pod _and began her trekk home while listening to _Jason Mraz's "The Remedy"_

A/N: I love this sad yet strong Ginny she reminds me of well me!!! Hey this writing thing is very tiring no wonder J.K. took so long to write the fifth book! Any who I must give a shout out to OCHPD, OCTFD, and OCOBD love yall and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but now it's 12:53 and I am totally thrashed love you all have a blessed night and a heavenly morning!!! Ciao Bella, Love, Gemma Weasley, wow I'm such a git.


	2. In Which Blaise And Colin Make A Bussine...

Disclaimer: Well like I said last time I'm not JK Rowling, and if I was… I'd be swimming in my millions, swimsuit, snorkel and all but like I said earlier I'm not…. So I'll just have to swim in water like the rest of the world excluding Bill Gates and the Queen Mother…. Oh wait… is Jk richer than them too?

A/N: Hey again yall! I would just like to thank my first reviewer Trancos for reviewing… You gave me the incentive to shirk responsibility and forget about my term paper and write the next chapter, Who by the way reviewed before my supposed "best" friends did! To all of my best friends you are bitches and Vick if you forgot the name of my fic you should have asked… Triplet (If you ever read this, I applaud you on your choice of backpack because it perfectly complements your hair…*sigh*) and Toby (mmmm….Toby…. does a body good…) Anyway on with the Story! P.S.: in this fic Blaise is a guy (think Draco only with brown hair and lilac-blue eyes, oh yeah I almost forgot he's also bi)

Last time on Another Piece of Fabric…

"I wonder if I'm worrying my life away, I miss Harry so much, but he doesn't care and he's probably shacking up with some auror chick right now anyway. I guess I need to move on, and maybe Nev's right, maybe I need to try being single for awhile because this hurts to much." and with that final thought Ginny pulled out her newly bought muggle _I-pod _and began her trekk home while listening to _Jason Mraz's "The Remedy"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~*~*Another Piece of Fabric*~*~*~*~

~*~*Chapter 2: In which Blaise and Colin make a _business _offer*~*~

"_Fire Breather Industries_, this is the front desk. How may I help you?" 

"May I speak with Mr. Blaise Zabini (executive head of public relations) please?"

"Yes, just a minute let me connect you…"

"Hello, Blaise Zabini speaking"

"Blaise, I have a proposal to make"

"Why Colin… I never knew you cared, but of course we'll have to tell Neville, and we'll have to make the invitations, silver writing I think, and of course the cake, I'm rather partial to chocolate myself and…"

"Blaise! Don't start sending out the invites just yet," Colin yelled into the phone snapping Blaise out of his reverie

" All right Col I was just kidding, so how can I help my favorite dance partner?"

" Blaise that was only one time."

"Yes, but you know you had fun."

"Yes I did but I shouldn't have gone home with you." said Colin seriously

"Well technically you weren't with Neville _yet_ so no harm no foul, but if you wanted to get together tonight I'd have to call you naughty…but then you are… so how bout it?" said Blaise suggestively

"No, Blaise"

"Your no fun, at least not over the phone, anyway what do you need?"

"Well, you know how you've been trying to get Draco to get out of the office and have some fun?"

"Have I ever! I think he's already forgotten what fun is!" said Blaise a hint of bittersweet laughter in his voice.

"and you know how I've been working my arse off to get try and get Ginny out of the house and over Harry, as you probably know my efforts have failed so I thought we could…"

"Set them up together," Blaise finished, "I love it Col it's brilliant, they'll never suspect a thing your wicked Col positively wicked. So tell me how you plan to pull it off."

"Well,"

Meanwhile on the other side of the highest level of the _Fire Breather Industries_ office complex….

"Parkinson!" Draco yelled over the intercom

"Yes Mr. Malfoy coming right away" said Pansy as she skirted into Draco's office

"Ms. Parkinson why have you forgotten to send out my memos?"

"Well I…" Pansy started but was rudely interrupted 

"and Ms. Parkinson why have you neglected to tell me what meetings, I have planned for today?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy that's exactly what I was coming to tell you…" Pansy paused searching his face hoping that she might find a small trace of a laugh line for her news was not good.

"Well Parkinson?… are you going to tell me or shall I have to perform an act of legilimency and search that empty void that you call a brain?" said Draco acidly

"Well Draco…" 

"That's Mr. Malfoy to you." Said Draco his eyes narrowing and his eyebrow raising "Pansy?… there wouldn't be any chance that your trying to hide something from me would there? Would there? Would there?… Pansy!!!"

"Well Mr. Malfoy you have a pressing engagement for tonight…" 

"Well what is it?"

"You as vice president of _Fire Breather Industries_, and the rest of the executive board for _Fire Breather Industries_ are to attend the 133rd annual _Ravishing Robes_ fall fashion show, and you will be screening the newest designer head, for the fashion and design wing of _Enchanted_."

"Well then what the hell is the problem?, I get Crabbe to lay out one of my club suits, I grab my wand, and PGC (_Platinum Galleon Card_), and I'm off I don't see a problem!" said Draco trying hard to see the error in his reasoning

"Well see you are to bring a female guest." Said Pansy backing away towards the door

" There are plenty of women on the board I'll just bring one of them." Answered Draco a victorious smile on his face

"Sir your not allowed to, because their judgment could be impaired because they are under you and their jobs could be at stake, if they don't see eye to eye with you."

"What! I would never, fire someone over something as petty, as petty as a little disagreement." 

"What about, Susan Bones, fired on the 3rd of January last year because she said yes to _The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, you said no and she won?"

"That was not a dispute over social security, it was because she was being insubordinate." answered Draco truthfully (a/n: yeah right!)

 "But, Sir I must mention _their_ business is one of _our_ most lucrative, in fact they paid back their grant, and are now one of our biggest share holders. " said Pansy with a look on pleading on her face.

"Lucky break, it was about time those cheeky oafs, set their minds to something" said Draco a disgusted look on his face

"and what about Dean Thomas, Cho Thomas, Lavender Brown and Marcus Flint?"

"Insubordination, insubordination, insubordination, and _he_ was just a narcissistic asshole!"

"Well either way you look at it sir, to looks as if you don't handle rejection, or conflict well, so…"

"Just Shut up Pansy I need to think!"

"Oh forget it!" yelled Pansy with an exasperated expression on her face "You're unable to be helped! Maybe you'll listen to Blaise!" said Pansy opening the door and placing the _sonorous _spell on her voice "Paging, Blaise Zabini, Blaise Zabini to Draco Malfoy's office." After waiting a few seconds with no answer Draco took matters into his own hands 

"Pansy?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"You may go now."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Said Pansy walking out the door

"Oh and Pansy, shut the door."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She said shutting the door and for moment it was silent and then….

"Blaise!!!!" and then there was silence

"Blaise get you good for nothing over paid ass in here! Now!" Draco finished his rant just as Blaise shut the door of his office

" Why Draco! You left out so many of my _good _qualities!"

"You have _good_ qualities?" Draco replied sarcastically

" Yes, you left out, the fact that I'm a narcissistic, self-serving, lazy, pretty boy." Said Blaise sitting on the edge of Draco's desk

" Oh… I'll try and remember those next time, anyway I you called in here because…"

" Don't tell me! Because I already know what's wrong,"

"You do, do you?"

" Yes as a matter of fact I do, you as usual waited until the last minute to find a suitable female to accompany you to some function or another that you will sit hours through and no matter how good this person or product is you will most certainly turn down whatever it is they are trying to sell, and so… you feel that if you don't bring a good looking female others will look down upon you, and think that your losing your touch, does that just about sum up your dilemma?" finished Blaise with a Malfoy worthy smirk on his face

" You and your damn omnipotence, it's the most infuriating thing in the world, but your right… and I don't know what to do… so any ideas?" Draco finished lamely

" Well… I have a friend, who has a friend, who needs a date and she just so happens to be going to the show, so are you interested?"

" Well what does the bird (a/n: bitch=bird in the U.K.) look like?"

"Draco! Watch your language! Anyway from what I've heard she's a knockout but don't take my word for it, say yes and see for yourself."

" Let's just say for a minute that I said yes," Blaise's eyes lit up the moment the words were out of his mouth, then Draco quickly added " and I'm not saying I am," completely wiping the excitement from Blaise's face 

"but if I was what would this "date" entail?"

"Oh nothing, just the show and that's all, _strictly_ keeping up appearances."

" Really, Blaise? Tell the truth"

" Why Draco you've wounded me, it hurts me to know that you think I would lie to you."

"Blaise quit the shit what else?"

" Well you…"

"Blaise!"

" Dinner… damn it! Draco dinner!, You would watch the show and then you would take her to dinner and then that would be the end of it, I swear on Voldemort's inner circle." Blaise looked pleadingly at Draco and after a long silence Draco replied

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Great, I'll get back to you tomorrow night, you won't regret this!" said Blaise heading for the door

"Blaise?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't, I promise! I promise on the faded mark on me' arm I promise!" said Blaise saluting 

"Alright then, get your good for nothing ass out of here!"

"Yes sir!" said Blaise shutting the door and walking to his office

In his office…

"Hello Neville, may I speak to Colin?"

"Of course Blaise just a sec…" said Neville and air of suspicion in his voice

"Hello, Colin speaking"

"Hello, Colin, you're sure you don't want to go dancing?, I mean we _could_ skip the date and go straight to my place?"

"God, Blaise! How many times must I say it _No_!, anyway how did it go?"

"Operation _"Amantes Sunt Amentes " _is in action"

"Great! Tell me how you did it."

"Oh well first I'd drop my pants and then you'd…"

"Blaise!" it was Neville this time, "I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hitting on my boyfriend and get on with whatever it was you two were talking about"

"Oh Neville, not a problem" said Blaise a hint of annoyance in his voice "Anyway _Colin _I was able to convince him by…." and Blaise's voice faded off…

Meanwhile back in Draco's office… 

'I wonder if Blaise's right maybe I do need to get out more, hey I might even find out this girl's really something, yeah right, no matter how I look at it I'll always be a Malfoy, and like they say it's in the name' 

"Pansy! Please lock up I'm going home"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" and with that Draco arapparated onto the street hailed his limo and rode began to walk home listening _"In The End" _by _Linkin Park _on his new _I-pod._

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Man it was seven pages! That's 3 pages longer than my first chapter, stay tuned I promise there'll be some D/G interaction in the next chapter and send your ideas and thoughts and I'll seriously think about using them, oh yeah I can't forget to give some shout out's to my reviewers Love yall!!! and thanks for giving me the incentive to write!!! Oh yeah and about my usage of muggle electronics, all I have to say is that it's my fic and I don't care what you think! Anyway please, review!!! Love Yall!!!


	3. I'm Gonna Be A Supermodel

Discliamer: I'm still not J.K. 

a/n: First off I'd like to thank every one who reviewed, and I would like to explain why I haven't updated in so long, well two weeks before this I was finishing the final draft for my History Term Paper and that was much more important to me than my fic, sorry guys! Ok, the week after that I went to one of my friends houses and left my fiction notebook at her house and I didn't want to rewrite everything, and then I went to Gulf Shores with my other best friend Vicky and I've just been to church and I've got my note book back so without further ado here is chapter three of Another Piece of Fabric.

~*~*~*~*Another Piece Of Fabric*~*~*~*~

~*~*Chapter 3: I'm Gonna Be A Supermodel*~*~

            It had been yet another stressful day Ginny, for starters Neville had tried to keep his promise to not keep Colin up; however, Colin wasn't going down without a fight and eventually helped Neville break his promise and as a result they were an hour and fifteen minutes late when they walked in for show preparations backstage, on top of all that Colin was being a prick and refused to tell Ginny anything about her blind date he just kept telling her that they would meet each other when the right time arose. But at the current moment it was just an hour before show time and Ginny was making a few last minute preparations………..

all right I'll tell the truth Ginny was freaking out… again.

Back Stage at the _Ampathiatra Magicus…_

"Parvati!, Padama!, your dresses are on wrong those straps should wrap around your necks and cross in the back with the rhinestones facing out."

"Alright Gin we'll fix it" the girls quickly replied in unison; at that very same moment Neville scooted up to Ginny Clad in all black wearing a mike connected to a head set.

"Ginny Look at this!" he yelled shoving (model/ actress) Millicent Bulstrode ( A/N: she got really pretty during her 7th year) up into her face, "Look Gin the dress is not laying on her right her hips are too small and that makes it go lopsided!" 

"Alright then send her too my mom she's working as the show seamstress tonight! You know that!" Ginny yelled with an exasperated tone in her voice

" Gin I can't!" said Neville pleadingly

"Why not?" said Gin, getting angry at Neville for bothering her so much

" Because she'd sewing up Cho's jacket, and then she's got Colin's and Seamus' pant suit pants to hem up, as well as Colin's blue dinner cloak!"  said Neville a pain stricken expression on his face " Alright then, " said Ginny with an extremely thoughtful look on her face.

" I guess there's only one thing to do!" and with that she whipped out her wand pointed it at Millicent and said " Now Millicent you've got to stand still I want to slice up the dress not you" and with a flick of her wand a long diagonal cut made it's self down the front of Millicent's dress

"Gin are you sure about that? I mean that's a pretty high cut!" called Neville from her side

" Shhh!," Ginny screamed "Not while I'm designing! Millicent dear would you turn around slowly for me? Yes that's it slowly now… done!" and with a final flick, the extra fabric had been clipped and was lying on the floor, and Gin finally took a second to step back and admire her work, and after a few minutes she said 

"It's still missing something… I know! Neville bring me those lace up sandal stilettos and that bag of crystals."

" Here they are Gin!" Neville said handing the items over to her

" Thank you Nev!" and with that she raised her wand again along with the bag of crystals and muttered a scattering charm on Millicent's dress causing the crystals to rain down and attach themselves at different intervals on her dress, she also caused the larger crystals to form a crystal trim on the bottom of the dress and with another flick of her wand the stilettos began lacing themselves up Millicent's legs.

"It's brilliant Gin!" cried Millicent when she looked herself over in the mirror

"I thought so too, If I do say so myself!" replied Ginny 

"Gin it's beautiful but you've got 30 minutes left until show time and no one's gotten into line up yet!" Said Neville pointing at his watch

"Ok! Ok! Neville start line up and remember it goes casual wear, evening wear, lingerie, and closing presentation got it?" Ginny asked a serious expression on her face, and eyebrow rising.

"Got it! Gin I'll call you five minutes before the start of show so you can give us a pep talk but right now you need to get your dress on and go to makeup!"

"Alright I'm going right now, don't forget to call me, now get to work!" said Ginny 

"Aye, Aye Capitan!" said Neville saluting, and with that they went their separate ways to finish preparing for the show

Meanwhile at _The Lair _(A/N:otherwise known as Draco and Blaise's apartment)  
  


"Draco! Get your stuffy ass down here!" 

"Damn it Blaise I'm going as fast as I can, I know I was born with these strikingly good looks and all, but just for the sake of all the _other_ ugly men… I mean "normal" men I can at least pretend to make myself look even better, although we both know that's absolutely impossible" said Draco smiling at his reflection in the mirror

"Yeah, whatever you say, Draco! Whatever you say!" Blaise called up to him

In truth Draco was taking his time because he was just the slightest bit apprehensive about this whole "blind date" thing I mean what if she was beautiful? Or what if they really hit it off? What if she really wanted to keep it "strictly business" as Blaise had stated earlier, well Draco wasn't able to ponder his thoughts of Love and destruction for much longer because, he was pulled from his mental thinking place by the sound of Blaise's voice coming up from the stairs of their flat.

"Damn it Draco I'm giving you 5 seconds to get your ass down here! Or I swear I'm leaving you, and you know I'll do it I'll arapparate to the limo and drive off without you!"  and with that Blaise began to count backwards from 5

Well after hearing that Draco slicked down his now shoulder length hair, splashed on his favorite cologne _Davidoff Cool Water Man _(A/N: may I just say that this is the most awesome cologne for guys in the world, it makes me so hot.)

and arapparated down to the limo got in and situated himself in the shadows just seconds before Blaise got there…

10 seconds later…

"Draco I'm gone you know where to find me!" Blaise spoke out loud to the wind as the limo driver helped him into the car, after mixing himself a martini Blaise was about to tell the driver to pull off when the intro to "_Numb by Linkin Park"_ began to play on his _Blackberry 6280 Wireless Handheld, _and he paused his plans to pick it up and answer it

"Hello, Blaise Zabini speaking"

"Hello Blaise." said a voice in a drawling tone "just how far did you think you would get without me?"

"Draco?!?, how did you.. Never mind I already know, now hang up and talk to me were wasting our minutes!"

"So Blaise how long will this show thing last?"

"About and hour, and then there'll be an after party where you'll get to meet your date!"

"Right, and about my date what's her name?"

"Remember the golden rule "Don't ask, don't tell", sorry but I am not allowed to give out that information at this time." Said Blaise in a very mechanical voice

"Well if you won't answer that then tell me why in the world you wanted to be early?"

"Well it's because of a guy." Said Blaise trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks

"Blaise it's always about a guy what's his name? Oh wait it wouldn't happen to be that Creevy kid that we used to make fun of in school would it?"

"And so what if it was? Why should it matter?" said Blaise indignantly

"It matters because you're pining over that fling you had with him last year, and that is significant because _you _never pine over anyone" said Draco finishing with a smirk 

"Masters we will be arriving at the _Ampathiatra Magicus_ in exactly two minutes" cried their apartment elf Tobby from the drivers seat "Masters may want to check themselves over before gettings out though for they will be walkings down the purple carpet."

"Draco threw Tobby a questioning glance when he said the part about checking themselves over, and after a few seconds of seeing Draco's piercing gaze through the rear view mirror he quickly corrected and redeemed himself by saying

"Masters may be wantings to freshen up not that they be needings it."

"That's better." said Draco nodding up at the elf in the front of the car, then after a brief silence he heard Blaise say

"So?" 

"So." Replied Draco leaning back in his seat and letting out a shuddering breath

" What do you mean with that blah attitude? I said so because, I would think you'd at least be a little excited about your date, I mean you haven't been on a real date in oh say 5 five years, and I know the only reason you've been acting so up tight lately is because you've already banged most of the women in out complex and they all know that your scheming little bastard and won't go out with you anymore, so I thought that naturally you'd be a little bit excited." Blaise finished is a very matter of fact way, and taking a sip of his drink

"Blaise," Draco answered

"Yes Draco?"

"Shut up, you worthless prick." Draco said a scowl forming across his face

"meow!" Blaise called after hearing Draco's (in Blaise's opinion) totally uncalled for remark

After hearing this Draco began contemplating what would be the cleanest and easiest way to off Blaise, because it was times like this that reminded Draco of how narcissistic Blaise could be at times but as it would happen Draco's mind was pulled from it's thoughts of homicide when he heard Tobby the apartment elf announce that they were fast approaching their destination

"Sirs we are being here sirs," Tobby called out in a barely audible voice, and at that Draco looked over at Blaise his famous smirk on his lips and said

"So you ready for the purple (a/n: purple is a symbol of importance) carpet?" said Draco looking out of his tinted window at the growing crowd, and paparazzi 

After hearing this Blaise looked over at Draco and flashed his award winning smile and replied 

" After you…" and the doors to the limo swung magically open, and they stepped out and onto the carpet raised their sunglasses to their eyes and were greeted with the sound of _Thoia Thoing by r-Kelly_ playing in the background, as well as a wave of camera flashes, screams for interviews, and autographs, as they made their way to the V.I.P. entrance, and just as they were about to enter they were stopped and practically thrown into an interview done by none other than Rita Skeeter,

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini! How does it feel to be the two of _the_ most eligible bachelors in all of the wizarding world" Rita said wearing a very fake smile, as she waited a few seconds for one of them to answer but after waiting for less than 3 seconds she proceeded to shower Draco and Blaise with questions

until she began to say,

"So Mr. Malfoy I understand that you are here looking at the new fashion talent that will be here tonight, especially the talents of a young Virgi." And that's when Blaise decided that this interview had gone on long enough and said,

"Ms. Skeeter I'm sorry but Mr. Malfoy and myself are very busy and we have a few more things to do concerning P.R. before we take our seats so I'm afraid we're just going to have to get going." Blaise said hurriedly never letting his smile falter

"Well um ok then, maybe I'll get another interview with you after the show." 

It was Draco that answered this time, for he too was getting tired of the Skeeter woman 

"Yes well, Blaise's right we are very pressed for time so we'll have to chat with you later, Good evening, Ms. Skeeter" and with that the two quickly found their way to their company's table and began to chat with the other members of their office, but after a few minutes Blaise just _had_ to leave claiming to need to use the bathroom and grab a drink from the bar, but you and I know the bathroom was exactly where Blaise was headed but to be more precise he was headed for the Backstage Dressing Rooms. On his way he pulled out his _Nokia 2260 _cell phone and called his love interest/accomplice

"Colin? Are you there?"

"Yes Blaise, what do you want?"

"Now Colin don't toy with me are you asking me why I called or what I _want_? Because the answer's easy I want you naked on the floor and…"

"Blaise!"

"What?"

"Stay focused" 

"Oh, right, Uh… Draco's getting suspicious, I don't know what to do about it and Colin whatever you say, I'll most certainly do it, _whatever _you say." Blaise said pointedly

"Blaise I said cool your jets, ok! This is really important!"

"Ok I'm sorry Colin, go on.." Blaise said waiting patiently for Colin to come up with answer 

"Well I must admit I thought this might happen, unfortunately for us Draco's not as blind as Ginny can be, hmmm let me think… I've got it!  Now listen all I want you to do is keep him in the dark until the after party and then we'll get them both sloshed and pair them up, it'll be magical!" said Colin eyes twinkling

"Genius Colin, pure Genius! If I were with you I don't know what I'd do… wait yes I do, I think I might kiss…"

"Hold It right there Blaise you will not come backstage if you don't want to be carried out by wizard security, and besides I have to go on in about 5 minutes."

"Alright, Alright I won't, but you have to promise me you'll dance with me at least once at the after party, promise? Said Blaise, sound pitiful and dejected over the phone

"Ok Blaise, _one_ dance." Colin said a smile forming on his face

"And besides if I'm gone much longer Draco will _really_ get suspicious." Said Blaise a triumphant note in his voice

"Bye Blaise."

"Bye Colin, and Colin…"

"Yes Blaise?"

"Good Luck" and with that he hung up his phone and began his walk back to his seat. When he arrived Draco greeted him with a look that said what took you so long but Blaise pointedly ignored it because his mind was already formulating a new plan to spice up his best friend's love life.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stage Ginny was giving her group a last minute pep talk,

"Ok guys and girls, we've come this far and now there's no turning back ok so really all I can say is remember our motto" Ginny said as she raised her fist into the air and led her group in their chant

"Be the best that you can be, and don't suck!"  One minute and 30 seconds later the show had begun as _Supermodel by Jill Souble_ began to play.

A/N: This chapter was 8 pages long yea for me! I know it has been a really long time since I last updated and I'm really, really sorry, and I also started another story so please forgive me anyway the next chapter will DEFINITELY have some Draco/Ginny interaction, now do what you do best and Review!'


	4. Can’t You Hear Me Calling Your Name

A/N: Yeah I'm kind of updating regularly! Any who I'm very excited about this chapter because Draco and Ginny finally meet! And They behave very OOC until the end when Draco converts back to his pessimistic self but after reading you'll understand why (Vick: Mom does crack, Dad's real rich, still got no lunch money life's a bitch. I think it would make a rather good license plate, the Damned) Oh yeah I'd also like to apologize for the two page description of how pretty Ginny looks but as a designer a lot of the time I pay to much attention to certain details.

Disclaimer: Don't Sue Me. It's not mine

~*~*~*~*Another Piece Of Fabric*~*~*~*~

~*~*Chapter 4: Can't You Hear Me Calling Your Name *~*~

Ginny looked absolutely beautiful, for on this night, she had gone to great lengths to make herself look as beautiful as possible. Starting with her dress which was made of nude chiffon and was covered in hanging teardrop crystals, her dress was also made up of two layers the first one reached her ankles and was for presentation and could be removed by undoing clasps on the sides and the back of the dress and the second layer underneath the first was considerably shorter for it reached right above her knees was slanted and very comfortable for dancing, the dress itself was sleeveless, and it was drawn together by satin ribbons in the back that made a sort of criss-crossing corset back pattern.

 Her shoes were the kind that had an ankle strap with a stiletto heel with and open foot, but a closed toe and they were a pearlesque silver that perfectly complemented her dress

Her hair was done up in a simple sock bun that had been magicked into place with the help of her youngest brother Ron's fiancée Hermione Granger who had also decided that a few wisps of her bangs should be left out for an innocent yet elegant look.

Her jewelry was made up of the finest goblin wrought silver and fire polished trinity crystal, her earrings were made in the teardrop fashion and her necklace was a choker made with a scrap of her nude dress fabric along with a teardrop pendant in the center, all of these fine pieces had been loaned to her by a friend of hers named Natalie Hampton of the wizarding division of _Tiffany's_.

Her brother Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson, had done her make up. Angelina had gone to great lengths to make Ginny's face sparkle as her dress did, so using natural and neutral tones she made Ginny's skin pick up the surrounding  light by applying a bronzer to her face, neck, and arms, then she used a slightly darker bronzer to blush Ginny's cheeks, after that she used a brow pencil to line Ginny's eyes, then she used both a dark and a light brown eye shadow along with dark brown mascara to give her eyes a smoky look and she finished it off by adding a small coat of shimmer shadow to the corners and creases of her eyes.

Lastly she had outlined Ginny's lips in a tan brown lip pencil and filled it in with a crème colored lipstick which she had finished off by applying a clear lip gloss and permanent sticking charm to, and that's the very detailed version of how Ginny had become the vision of beauty that she was tonight and everything was perfect, or so she thought.

So far, it had been a fabulous show, the drinks were flowing and wealthy patrons' wallets were loosening and a young Mr. Malfoy was fairly impressed with what he had seen so far, and things continued to go well all the way up until Ginny came onstage to give her closing speech…

Ginny's heart was pounding as she continued to walk up the seemingly never ending catwalk to give her closing speech and that's when she realized that she was getting a severe case of stage fright but before her fears could be magnified she was at the end of the stage and a she heard a stagehand mutter the 'sonorous' spell on her and she felt her vocal chords magically enlarge and so she took a deep breath and began her speech…

"All of us here at _Enchanted _would like to thank you all for coming out this evening and we would also like to invite you to the end of show gala which I believe is located in the North hall ballroom of the _Ampathiatra_, and once again I would like to personally thank each and everyone of you for coming and I would like to share a note of special thanks to my secretary/head model Colin Creevy and my long time friend Neville Longbottom without whom tonight would never have been possible! Good Night!" it was a wonderful speech and Ginny was proud of it, to say the least and just as she was turning to bow with the other models she felt a gust of wind thrust her back causing her to blackout and land in the warm arms and open lap of a very surprised executive.

It was then that Colin rushed to the rescue, by grabbing the hands of his fellow models and continuing to do the closing bow as if nothing unusual had happened for he was a firm believer in the saying the show must go on, but as soon as he was back stage he pulled out his _SGH-E700.moment picture phone by Samsung_ and quickly called Blaise

"Blaise? Are you there please answer!" 

"Hello, with whom am I speaking?"

"It's Colin! Did you see what happened?"

"Of course I did Colin, I was sitting at the table in fact I'm still sitting at the table you know Colin I'm so close all I would have to do is put my phone over my screwdriver and snap a picture of Draco's lap and there'd be Ginny" Blaise said humor evident in his voice

"Well did you see _how _it happened?" Colin said obviously worried about his friend's current situation

"Colin, I'll tell you exactly how it happened but not right now,  just get over here we've go some explaining to do then we'll give them some time alone."

"Alright I'll be there in just a sec." And so Colin informed Neville of his new destination, changed in to his party clothes and arapparated to Blaise's side

At the Executives Table… 

"Ok so let me get this straight, you two thought that Weasley and I would make a good couple?"  Draco said pointing at the beautiful woman in his lap the look on his face incredulous

"Yes, See Blaise, I told you he would understand." said Colin happily

Blaise however was not so easily convinced 

"Colin how easily you are swayed, let me teach you the ways of the Malfoy temper… 10, 9, 8,7,6…" Blaise began to countdown "5,4,3,2,1"

"What the Hell! Were you thinking?" Draco burst out 

"and there it is."

"Me and a Weasley that's like Potter asking the Dark Lord himself out for tea, you've got to be kidding."

"Draco I'm going to say this once and once only as both a friend and an advisor," Blaise said seriously "You have no other choice, so you might as well make the best of this little arrangement, and who knows the Gods might show you some mercy and she might accept you for what  and who you are."

And for a minute Draco stared at his best friend eyes wide, for in all the years that that had been friends Blaise had only raised his voice at him once and that was during the final battle, so after a few passing moments Draco made his decision and voiced it by saying…

"Alright, I'll be civil"

"And?" Both Blaise and Colin asked 

"I'll be respectful"

"And?" 

"Oh come on Blaise look at her she's just asking for it"

"And" Blaise asked his face contorted in his seriousness

"And I won't take advantage of her no matter what the circumstances, There Blaise! are you happy?" Draco asked looking thoroughly put out, I mean it wasn't every day a very good looking girl just fell into your lap.

"Yes very much so now, Colin and I are going to Leave you two alone so that you can work your magic." Blaise said starting to walk away behind Colin

"Wait Blaise,"

"What's her _full _name?"

"Virginia, Virginia  Weasley" 

"Oh" Draco said looking at the semi-unconscious beauty in his lap "Bye Blaise"

"See you later Draco."

And so Draco was left in the now empty show room with a Weasley laid comfortably across his lap

'Well I might as well go about trying to wake her up, and so he set to work  by splashing her face with cool water, and After splashing her face for a few minutes Ginny finally began to come around and the first words she said were…

"But Ronniekins I don't want to eat another one of the twins' funny yellow pastries" 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" said a very handsome sounding voice from above Ginny "That was quite a fall you took" Draco said surprising himself with his seemingly caring manner, it must have been the shock of it all he told himself brushing it off

"I fell did I? She said opening her dark brown eyes and staring into his silver-blue ones "Well then are you an angel?" Ginny asked still just a bit frazzled after her fall from grace.

"Me?" Draco asked incredulously "Why no, I'm not, I'm actually Dra.." but he was cut off mid sentence when Ginny interrupted him.

"Well then if your not an angel and even if you are I just want you to know that your very handsome, yes very handsome indeed, I mean that is to say I'd do you your 'angelness'" well at this point Draco was torn between laughing and well… laughing so he did the only respectable thing any wizard could do and decided to help her come around magically, and so he lifted her up from her current position and muttered a stabilizing spell over her and the change in Ginny was apparent in an instant…

"Hello Virginia," Draco began very kindly "You might be a little confused," Draco began leaning over her to look into her eyes, but his sentence was yet again interrupted when…

"What the," Ginny said sitting bolt upright, and coming face to face, and lip to lip with none other than Draco Malfoy the bane of Gryffindor, and that's when it happened, they both felt the warmth radiating from each other and immediately without another thought on the matter at hand Draco's arms wrapped possessively around Ginny's waist, and Ginny's arms somehow made their way to Draco's hair in which they were doing a rather fine job of messing up, and they stayed that way for quite some time until Draco finally came to his senses and slowly but surely pulled away from Ginny.

"Uh, Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you?" He asked a confused expression on his face

"Yeah, long time no see." Ginny said smiling nervously

"Would you like to go into the ballroom now?"

"I would like that, I'd like that a lot" Ginny said nodding her head

And so Draco lifted Ginny up 'threshold' style and carefully placed her feet back on solid ground but just as Draco was about to release his hold around her waist Ginny's legs began to fail her once again and she fell straight into his warm chest as a result he held her there again with his arms wrapped around her waist and hers draped around his shoulders

"God, this is so embarrassing, I mean I can't even stand on my own two feet."

"Why is it so embarrassing?," Draco asked seriously  "I'm certainly not complaining, and since I'm the only one around" Draco said  genuinely smiling back at her

"Thanks, a lot." Ginny said truly thankful

"Your welcome, are you ready to go now?" 

"Yes, but can I hold your arm for support?"

"Of course" he said offering it too her

And with that they walked down the hall and into the already raging after-party.

When they stepped through the door the sight that greeted them was not the one they had both been expecting, for they had expected a few drinks and some classical music, and some dancing but this, this looked more like an all out rave the lights were completely out excluding the strobes and lasers that filled the room with lime green, white, purple, and blue light, and there were drinks everywhere, and the people! There were so many of them that the room was almost packed to the brim and Blaise Colin, and Neville were no where in sight…

"Shall we find a seat?" Draco asked having to raise his voice

"Oh! Ok, that sounds good" Ginny said having to yell to be heard

So they walked straight into the pulsing crown and found two seats up at the end of the second bar, and they began to chat…

"I guess you've figured it out by now?" Draco said questioningly 

"Your my date? Yeah I figured it out when I woke up in your lap and neither Colin nor Neville had done anything to move me" she said smiling

"So your not disappointed? I mean having to be stuck with me all night?"

"Of course not! I mean, I guess your not that bad even though I still see you as a narcissistic, prick ferret with pointy ears, who just happens to be a _really _good kisser." Said Ginny smiling 

"And I guess your not completely appalling even though I still see you as a muggle loving, Potter praising, rabbit family prat.  Said Draco, eyes bright  "You know I don't know why but I have the most compulsive urge to ask you to dance would you do me the honor?" Draco said as the beginnings of the techno song _Sandstorm by New York Underground _began to play 

"Of course!" Ginny said face glowing with excitement, "Oh wait give me one minute, I just need to take off my skirt"

"With actions like that Weasley its no wonder your family's so big." Draco said smirking

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Ginny said realizing her mistake and trying not to laugh at her error _and_ his comment "Ok!  I can't undo the last clasp its on the back of my dress below the zipper would you undo it for me?" well after hearing that Draco was thrown off a bit by her trusting nature but they'd already kissed, no snogged was the better word for it so he quickly recovered and said

"Of course I will would you just turn around so that I can, thanks."

"The moment Draco's hands hit Ginny's waist it was like a bolt of electricity had shot through him and into her body making her feel more alive than she had in ages, and she reveled in it almost losing herself and was only brought back to this realm when Draco said

"There" and handed her, her skirt extension

"Thanks, um… What do think?" Ginny asked knowing she was putting a lot on the line by asking her so called sworn enemy such a question, and although Ginny was surprised by her sudden need for him to like it she was even more surprised by his answer

"Stunning, simply stunning." Draco said, not realizing that he had uttered his thoughts allowed

"Why thank you _Draco_, would you like to dance now?" Ginny asked wondering how he would react to her using his first name

"That's Mr. Mal-…" Draco began but stopped mid sentence, and started again "I would, that you would _Ginny_." He said as he held out his hand, and after a brief moment she placed hers in it as he led them out onto the dance floor. 

In the beginning Draco and Ginny danced very carefully around each other as if they were afraid of breaking or setting the other one off by dancing to closely or recklessly and it wasn't until _Toxic by Brittney Spears _began to play that Ginny asked if they could take it to a higher level

"Draco?"

"Yes Ginny"

"Could we?"

"I waiting for you to ask" Draco said smiling, and grabbing her hands he began to spin her round and around, and as they danced they would alternate and some times Ginny would dance around him as Draco would freestyle inside the circle that Ginny had made, and they would have danced until the lights had come on and they'd been asked to leave, if someone hadn't chosen such an inopportune time to show up 

"Hello Ginny." A deep voice said from her side

Ginny was having such a good time she merely glanced at the person to her side and very nonchalantly answered it

"Hello, Harry." And she continued to dance as if nothing had happened, but after a few moments she realized just whom it was she was talking to "Harry?" Ginny repeated not wanting to believe it

"Hello to you too Gin! Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Harry asked suddenly catching onto the current situation between Ginny and her dance partner

"Harry your not my,"  but Harry interrupted

"And what are you doing with this piece of Slytherin shit?" Harry asked none too politely

"Harry, that's no way to talk to _my date_!" Ginny said in Draco's defense her temper rising

"I guess I should get going, I'm sorry it all had to end so soon Ginny" said Draco looking her dead in eye 

"No Draco! Don't leave just because," Ginny said pleadingly 

"Yeah I think you should. " Said Harry rudely from the side placing an arm around Ginny's waist, it was that, and that alone that completely destroyed Draco's good mood and so he made his apologies and left…

"It was nice seeing you Ms. Weasley my company will be owling you within the upcoming week, with your grant results, thank you for your time and good bye, and the same to you Mr. Potter " Draco said as he left the floor and went to find Blaise

"His company? My results? Oh My God." Said Ginny pushing Harry's arm off her waist and running off to find Colin

On the other side of the gala...

"Blaise I understand now and I just have to say that, that was brilliant, I never expected that, I must say nice touch."

"Why thank you Colin I thought making her fall on him might be an easier way of breaking the ice than having them meet out here with us, and Colin you dance divinely."

"Oh stop it Blaise!" said Colin blushing a bit from Blaise's comment

"Yes Blaise do stop it." Said a commanding voice from his side, it was Neville 

"May I ask what you are doing with my boyfriend?" he said eyes narrowing

"He's dancing with me, Nev there's absolutely no harm in that alright and this song will be over soon." Colin finished continuing to sway with Blaise 

"No I'm afraid this dance is over now, Blaise we've got to be leaving." Said Draco in a rush, staring pointedly at Blaise

Blaise quickly understood the severity of the matter and quickly apologized for having to leave so quickly

"I'm sorry Col, maybe next time"

"It's alright Blaise, I'll see you later" Colin called after Blaise's retreating form

"Oh and one more thing," Blaise said walking back  to Colin "I forgot to give you this and he kissed him right then and there in front of everyone and worst of all in front of Neville who looked as if he was about to explode

When Blaise finally released Colin, he nodded to Neville, and calmly followed Draco out of the Building 

"Blaise?"

"Yes Draco,"

"Why must you always put on a show for everything that you do?"

"I don't know Draco, I don't know."

"Draco?"

"Yes Blaise,"

"Why must you always push yourself away from people like her, like Ginny I mean, I mean people you start to like? I mean what could she have possibly done to piss you off this much?" 

"Blaise,"

"Yes Draco,"

"Shut up"

"Alright Draco." and with that they arapparated back to their limo, and began their long ride home as Colin, Neville, and Ginny did the same.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry there will be some serious D/G action in the next chapter so much so, I think I might need to up the rating to 'R' I don't know if I will though, you know up the rating, anyway that's all for now. Now go do what you do best and review!


	5. A Ride and A Remedy

A/N: Ok first off I would like to say a word of special thanks to a certain reviewer who goes by the name Cathy1227 thank you for your e-mails as well as your concern! I appreciate your feelings for my story more than you will ever know, and I hope you like this chapter! Secondly sorry for the long delay my computer was in the shop cause' the screen had broken and my battery was completely dead and when I took it in to be fixed they said it would take 4-6 weeks just to get in a new screen and then another 2-4 weeks to fix it, but now it's fixed and I'll do my best to update regularly and I'm always open to ideas for the story so send in a review or e-mail me your ideas, oh and flames are _not _greatly appreciated, lastly in regards to the use of the word "BIRD" in chapter 2 when I heard bird used the first time it was used derogatively, and secondly I never said that British people don't use the word bitch (A/N: one of my best friends is British and she uses both words to mean the same thing) so stop e-mailing me and saying it's wrong! Now on with the fic.

~*~*~*~*Another Piece Of Fabric*~*~*~*~

~*~*Chapter 5: A Ride and A Remedy*~*~

So far It had been a long ride home for Ginny, mostly because she was completely torn and couldn't see any way to fix it, she was torn because she was beginning to have feelings for her arch enemy, and she was more annoyed than in love with golden boy Harry Potter that and the fact that Neville was giving Colin the death stare for some reason unbeknownst to Ginny. Little did she know that her mental question was soon to be answered…

"Neville?" Colin said looking over at his boyfriend

"Colin I'm sure you can imagine that I'm more than angry with you right now, I mean kissing _him_… _Letting_ him kiss you! right in front of me! I…l can't talk to you right now."

"Neville! It wasn't like that!" Colin pleaded, staring at Neville

"Oh really? I was watching it with my own two eyes and it certainly didn't look like nothing!"

"I can't believe you Neville! You are blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Well! Colin at least we still have _something_ in common _I _can't believe _you_!" Neville said angrily looking away from Colin and Ginny

"Neville be reasonable! It's not like I asked him to do it!" 

"Ginny?" Neville said ignoring Colin's comment and looking at Ginny who was (unfortunately for Neville) lying across the limo seat with her head in Colin's lap

"Neville?" Colin asked, cutting Ginny off before she could respond

"Colin?" Neville responded saying his "so-called" boyfriend's name with an edge of malice, causing a tear to fall down Colin's cheek and land on Ginny's exposed shoulder it was that act that caused Ginny to break her semi-silence

"That is it! Now I don't know exactly what happened but you two have to have to talk it out but not while I'm here, now for the time being could everyone forgive everyone else! So that I can get on with my pity party?" Ginny yelled 

After a few seconds of silence only penetrated by the sound of the streets rushing by Colin was the first to speak…

"I know I speak for Neville when I say that this is a personal matter and that were' very sorry to have dragged you into when it was really not your battle to begin with, in other words were sorry." Colin said brushing a strand of hair out of Ginny's face

"It's alright Colin, Neville I'm not mad at you I'm… I'm mad at Harry because, because I want it to end, I mean our relationship ended long before now but you know Harry you have to pound certain ideas into his head a million times before he will except them… I just hope this isn't one of those things." Ginny said sighing and grasping Colin's hand in hers 

"Well Gin…" this time it was Neville who spoke "When do you think you'll tell him that it's over? I mean it's best to get things like this done quickly but politely you know?"

"Yeah I know… I've been thinking about how to break the news to Harry for a while now but I've come to the conclusion that it'll be easier on both of us if we sit down talk and then go our separate ways"

"Yes Gin, darling that's very well thought out but _when _are you going to do it?"

"I never get that far Colin! I start thinking about how sad he'll be and I just can't ever bring myself to say no or he does something really romantic and I forget why I wanted to let him go in the first place!" Ginny said screaming

"Gin, calm down! All right, I think have the answer…. Just call him over for tea sit him down tell him your side, say good bye and shove him out the door before he even has a chance to object!" while Ginny pondered whether or not to take Colin's advice Neville spoke up and got ready to address the current situation and not those that would occur in the near future…  

"Ginny?" Neville asked looking over at his friend 

"Yes, Nev?" Gin asked a pitiful note in her voice 

"Are you going to be alright tonight? I mean by yourself and all?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go in and go to sleep, maybe things will be better in the morning" she said as she lifted her head and began to gather her things from the floor of the limo 

 "Colin?" 

"Yes Gin?"

"What do you think the rest of the guests will do when they realize I'm not there anymore?"

"Oh that's all been taken care of, Nev and I didn't know how long you would be knocked out so we set up a sign up board for anyone who wanted to talk fashion with you, I expect that you'll be getting a few owls at the office tomorrow from prospective buyers."

"That's good," Ginny said returning to her place in Colin's lap, and making herself more comfortable, then after yawning she continued, "Anyway do you know how much we've made thus far? I mean do you think that we'll still get the grant? Cause when Harry came up he started word bashing Draco, and when Draco left he'd gone back to his original cold as steel persona, you don't think that encounter will have an affect his decision do you? " Ginny said a little worry hidden behind her words

"Well I won't know until tomorrow when we speak with the representative board of _F .B. I._, but I'm pretty sure that we'll get the grant, and I really don't think that Draco would be so petty as to let an old School boy rivalry get in the way of business" as Colin finished his explanation the three felt the car slow to a halt the door magically open, and Ginny step out…

"Hey Gin?" Colin asked as she began to walk away from the vehicle 

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that your beautiful, and that tonight everything you did was beautiful"

"Even falling off the stage?" Ginny said giving a Colin a sweet but skeptical look

"Yes even falling off the stage." Colin said grinning

"Thanks Colin…." Ginny said feeling the tears coming on "I won't forget, and I promise I'll call you in the morning, have a good night… I mean morning." Ginny said looking down at her watch "Oh and Neville thanks for all your help!" 

"No problem Gin" Neville said moving to sit closer to Colin so that they could begin their discussion upon her immediate departure.

"Alright then Gin!"  Colin Called back to her, and with that the door closed and the car drove off into the night…. when the car had finally disappeared from her sight Ginny began to vent and all of her thoughts began to surface…

"What the hell was I thinking?" Ginny asked herself as she began to walk up the steps to the entrance of her flat. "I mean I kissed Malfoy? I _kissed_ Malfoy, and I... I liked it, Merlin I think I might retch." She said as she absentmindedly unlocked her door and entered her flat, after pulling off her shoes and laying her purse down she arapparated onto her bed and there she lay thinking about the night's past events…

"Good Merlin, what's happening to me? First I fall off of the stage in front of everyone, then I wake up in the arms of the one and only person whom my family despises, the one and only Draco Malfoy, and then I kissed him! And I didn't even try to push him off and not only did I kiss Draco Malfoy, I danced flirted and had a civilized conversation with him, and I was actually angry when Harry showed up and for some odd reason I felt like he had ruined it all!" Ginny said looking at the ceiling with a look of sheer horror, it was then that she heard a tiny meow and the mattress sag just a bit under it's new occupant's weight

"Hello Aquilus" Ginny said as her cat circled her body and finally rested his head on her chest purring at the sound of Ginny's heart beat "and how have you been my precious"

"Meow." Was all Aquilus had to say, for the moment that is…

"Oh really, " Ginny countered "That's absolutely fascinating

"Meow" Aquilus answered back 

"Oh! So you think that _you've_ had an _eventful_ night? Wait till you hear what's happened to me!" and with that Ginny began to relate her entire story to her most trusted confidant 

Meanwhile back at the lair…

"Draco!" you stop that this instant before you do something stupid, said Blaise who was sitting comfortably on one of their three black leather couches 

"What do you mean _before_?"  Draco said fuming "I've already done something stupid! And Blaise, my dear Blaise do you have any idea what that was?"

"You wore that god awful tie with those shoes?" Blaise said making a face of disgust, while looking Draco up and down

"No Blaise! Try again!" Draco said now pacing in front of Blaise

"Oh, don't tell me…. I know!" Blaise said face alight with fake enthusiasm "You finally spoke to that witch down in public relations? Oh now Draco don't give me that look you know the Italian one?"

"No Blaise! You worthless sack of magpie droppings… I did the one thing that will completely sully my name as well as my status!"

"So you did talk to that Italian chick?" 

"No, I…" Draco said pacing faster and looking at the floor

"You? What? Invented a new no-spill cauldron? Wand grips? Spray Cheese?" Blaise said supplying Draco with nonsense answers, all the while continuing to look genuinely puzzled  

"No, I… I… and then…" Draco stuttered out

"You, You, You What?" Blaise said copying Draco's stutter, "Come on man spit it out!" Blaise yelled eager to know what had Draco so irritated

"I kissed her." Draco said turning to face Blaise " I mean I, God Blaise! I kissed Virginia Weasley the one and only daughter of the one and only man my father ever _truly_ hated, and you know what Blaise I'm having a very had time making myself feel sorry for doing it, in fact I believe I'm more worried about whether or not she got the rush I did, but at the same time I know I should be guilty and that knowledge is what is making me feel guilty." Draco said running his hands through his hair "Blaise why am I destined to go insane before I can blame it on a mid life crisis!?!" Draco yelled melodramatically as he fell to his knees

"Gasp!" Blaise said theatrically "You didn't… Look Draco it's not that bad, I mean really consider yourself lucky, I like you better with Weasley anyway, because she's nice and she complemented my jacket whereas, the Italian chick she said it clashed with my hair… I mean who asked her anyway, the uppity bitch!" Blaise said crossing his arms and managing to look thoroughly disgruntled from his resting place, at this comment Draco only paused to give Blaise a look of sheer horror

"Blaise you have to be joking, me and Weasley? It's only by the fault of the gods that we didn't scratch each others' eyes out!" Draco yelled throwing his arms up in the air as he continued to pace

"Have you even thought that, she felt drawn to you because you were actually dare I say it…. Being nice?"

"Yeah right, me _nice_?" Draco said the word as if just speaking it left a bad taste in his mouth as he continued to pace

"Draco sit down…You and I both know that there is only one solution to all of this… We have to get you thoroughly sloshed so that you can forget all your problems for awhile and then heave them up in the morning, because if your attitude carries over to tomorrow as bad as it is tonight there'll be no living with you, let alone working." Blaise said walking over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a large bottle, along with a mixer and two glasses

"Draco?" Blaise called to Draco who was now draped over the couch

"Yes Blaise?" he said rubbing his forehead with his hand

"How many olives would you like in your martini?" Blaise asked pulling out a shaker and adding the gin to the shaker

"Blaise?  Draco said sitting up a bit

"Yes Draco?"

"How did you know that I would want a martini?" Draco asked with a slightly puzzled expression on his face

"Because I know you… You've always liked martini's because you love the sharpness of the gin, mixed with the sweetness of the vermouth." Blaise said adding the vermouth to the mixer and sloshing in a few ice cubes "So Draco?"

Blaise said snapping on the top and beginning to shake

"Just one. Thanks."  Draco holding an out-stretched hand over the edge of the couch

After another hour of talking and a few more than was necessary martini's, and a certain brown haired wizard passed out on the couch Draco finally made his way up the stairs and proceeded to take a shower to clear his somewhat shaken mind

" I just don't understand!" Draco said allowed as he stepped into the shower "I mean she's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, that should be enough reason for me to leave it alone but for some reason, I feel like it's not supposed to end yet, I wonder what mother will think when she hears about this, and father…. Oh father, if he's not already mad where he is then this will definitely push him over the edge…. Serves him right the smarmy bastard." Draco said as he stepped back out of the shower, muttered a dying spell, and tugged on a fresh pair of boxers,

"And Potter and his shocked expression when he saw us together, it was somehow not as gratifying as it used to be, an I can't for the life of me figure out why." Draco said as he walked to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly, and proceeded to have one of the most comfortable, nights he had had in some time.

Weather or not it was because he was dreaming of a certain red-head or if all those 007 had finally gotten to him, we'll just have to wait and see 

A/N: First go listen to Jason Mraz "You and I both" because that is the song I was singing as I wrote this chapter, Secondly I must ask how was it? I decided to g a different route and so I didn't up the rating and I know it was shorter than usual it was exactly 7 pages, I'm really sorry guys but I'm getting tired and I have to go to sleep so I can stay up tomorrow night cause it's homecoming at my school, anyway thanks for reading please review!

P.S: I have nothing against Italians I just need the girl to be from some place that is know for having beautiful women so that things will better fall into place later on in the story


End file.
